As for inkjet printers, ink is driven by print signals to be ejected to recording media such as paper through nozzles for printheads so as to complete the recording of characters or graphs. With the continuous development of the inkjet technology, the volume of the inkjet printers is smaller and smaller. Accordingly, the volume of ink cartridges taken as ink reservoirs is also limited, which results in the fact that users need to replace the ink cartridges continuously. However, most used ink cartridges are thrown away but cannot be degraded naturally as the ink cartridges contain plastics, membranes and the like, which would obviously cause resource waste and environmental pollution. Therefore, the preferred mode is for the ink cartridges not replaced but refilled with ink so that the ink cartridges can be subjected to secondary application. Consequently, in order to meet the requirement, there are a plurality of ink refilling devices for refilling ink cartridges on the market.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,470,008 provides an ink cartridge refilling device for refilling ink into an ink cartridge by utilization of negative pressure. The ink cartridge refilling device comprises an ink bottle for receiving ink for refilling, a pedestal for placing an ink cartridge to be refilled, an aspirator for reducing the pressure in the ink cartridge, L-shaped connectors which are connected with the ink bottle and the ink cartridge respectively, and a hose which is connected with the two L-shaped connectors. The application process of the ink cartridge refilling device is as follows: the ink cartridge is fixed on the pedestal; the two L-shaped connectors are respectively connected with an ink bottle opening and an ink injection opening of the ink cartridge; and the aspirator is connected with an ink outlet of the ink cartridge to suck air in the ink cartridge, so that certain negative pressure can be generated in the ink cartridge. Due to the pressure balance principle, ink in the ink bottle would flow into the ink cartridge, and it indicates that the ink cartridge is completely refilled with the ink when the ink is found in the aspirator.
However, in the above method, the ink bottle, the pedestal, the ink cartridge and the like are separately arranged. When the ink cartridge refilling device is used, users need to use the hose to connect two of the components. Therefore, the ink cartridge refilling device has the disadvantages of trivial operation, poor sealing property and large space usage. In addition, various components must be manufactured separately in the aspect of production, that is to say, a plurality of sets of dies must be prepared, which would result in high production cost.